VOX Box: Turtle Power 16
Characters * Oroku Karai * Hattori Tatsu * Baxter Stockman * Shredder * Qas * Mei Pieh Chi * Splinter * Old Hob Location * The Foothold, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 1309 Local Time VOX Archive * Shredder: opens, footsteps, cape rustling Is it true, daughter? closes * Oroku Karai: It is, father. * Shredder: Bring him to me. cape rustling * Oroku Karai: Yes, father. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Hattori Tatsu: Master... footsteps * Shredder: Yes, Tatsu? * Hattori Tatsu: There is another matter. * Shredder: What is that? * Hattori Tatsu: The rat knows things. * Shredder: What do you mean? * Hattori Tatsu: He knew about our master... Masato. * Shredder: How is that possible? * Hattori Tatsu: I don't know. * Shredder: Very interesting. * opens, footsteps: 2 instances * Baxter Stockman: Ah, Saki, you're here now. Excellent. closes, screentap * Shredder: Dr. Stockman, have you analyzed the prisoner? * Baxter Stockman: Yes. I have. The specimen's mutation is stable and has not affected the viability of its catalyzing psychotropic. agent. * Shredder: So we can proceed with the next phase? * Baxter Stockman: Indeed. I have already extracted the necessary fluids from the specimen. * Shredder: How soon will the mutagen be ready for human testing? * Baxter Stockman: Once the agent is isolated it can be added to the prepared mutagen. We should be able to proceed as soon as test subjects are found. * Shredder: Excellent. Tatsu, see to it that Dr. Stockman has his subjects. * Hattori Tatsu: Yes, master. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Shredder: What about the turtles? * Baxter Stockman: The turtles? pause The turtles were not captured. * Shredder: What? * Baxter Stockman: I do not know the details on that- * Shredder: groan You there. * Qas: footsteps Lord Shredder? * Shredder: Qas, right? * Qas: Yes, m'lord. * Shredder: What do you know of the turtles? * Qas: Mei Pieh Chi had an encounter with Specimen Seven in the field that compromised her operation. She had to extract the rat alone. * Shredder: Specimen Seven? * Baxter Stockman: The alligator. * Shredder: Ah, right. So the location of their base remains unknown? * Old Hob: For now... * Shredder: Ah, the cat. Has the turtles's exposure affected your operation? * Old Hob: No. Only Slash knows about Mei Pieh Chi. fabric shifting And Slash isn't the brightest bulb to begin with. Even if the four turtles interrogated him, I doubt he would be able to connect the dots enough to jeopardize our plan. * Shredder: Excellent. While acquisition of the rat does allow our testing to continue, the General is still interested in the turtles. * Baxter Stockman: As am I. * Old Hob: Actually, this exposure may provide us with an opportunity, Shredder. * Shredder: An opportunity? Explain... * Old Hob: footsteps We would need to move quickly if we were to seize the moment, but when the turtles learn of Mei Pieh Chi's connection to the Foot from the gator, they're very likely to visit the Mutanimals. If they suspect that Mei was not acting alone, they might suspect one or several Mutanimals were also involved. However, if they believe Mei was acting alone, they're likely to come to their friends to ask for their assistance in rescuing their rat. * Shredder: What do you propose? * Old Hob: Either way, if we take the Mutanimals off the table, we can bait the turtles into a trap. If we have the Mutanimals return to TCRI and imprisoned we cover our bases. If the turtles suspected the Mutanimals were working with Mei and we make it look like Mei also had them captured, we improve the Mutanimals' credibility and allow our operation to continue. And if the turtles still believe that the Mutanimals are their friends, then they will be even more compelled to enact a desperate rescue attempt - not only for their master but for their friends. We play our cards right- * Shredder: And the turtles are ours... Yes. I like this plan. So be it. * Old Hob: I will make the necessary arrangements. fabric shifting, clatter, screentap, pause, footsteps, door opens Ray, do it. * shuffling, footsteps:2 instances * Oroku Karai: They're right behind me, father. * footsteps: 2 instances, chains rattling, door closes, clatter, footsteps, cape rustling * Shredder: What is he wearing? * Oroku Karai: A robe, father. * Shredder: Yes... The style is familiar. The colors, while faded, are the house colors of an old friend, but that's impossible. * Splinter: Is it, though, Saki? * Shredder: cape rustling You know who I am? * Splinter: I do. rattling I know more than your name. I know where you come from. I know your story. I know your accomplishments. I know how you fight. I know your skill. I know many of your secrets. I know many of your sins. I know you, Oroku Saki. * Shredder: chuckle You know nothing. * Splinter: I know how you got that scar. * Shredder: scoff I have many scars, as has any warrior of my ability. * Splinter: Only one scar you hide behind a mask for it was given to you by your father and marks you as dishonored and unfit to- * Shredder: '''Silence, rat! footsteps, cape rustling, growl, grapple, smash * '''Splinter: rattling, pained groan, cough, blood spatter * Shredder: Now, tell me who told you these lies- * Splinter: groan I shall... groan see you again... groan in the forest... groan * Shredder: gasp It can't be... footsteps, cape rustling * Splinter: ... my brother... groan, chains rattling, pant, pant, chains rattling, hand wiping blood from mouth Those were the last words you said to me... The last time I was in chains before you. However, now is different. before I was on my knees, begging you to show mercy. footsteps Now I stand before you, looking you in the eye, and fulfilling my promise to you. footsteps Do you remember what I said, Saki? Do you remember the last words I said to you before your blade took my life? * Shredder: This can't be... Yoshi? * Splinter: Do you remember?! * Oroku Karai: Mei, Qas, restrain the prisoner! * unison: Qas: ''Yes, my lady.'' Venus de Milo: Of course! * footsteps: 2 isntances, clatter, clatter, sword unsheathing, feral growl, whoosh, whoosh, chains rattling, whack, whoosh, whack, whoosh, chains rattling, pained gasp, sword clattering on floor, whack, stumbling footsteps, whack, pained shout, thud, rapid footsteps, whoosh, whoosh, tail sweeping floor, pained gasp, whoosh, shell smacking wall, tonfas clattering on floor: 2 instances, thud * Splinter: pant, bare footsteps, chains rattling Do you remember? * Shredder: ..."This isn't over." * Splinter: Yes... rattling, chuckle This isn't over. * Oroku Karai: sword unsheathing You try that again, rat, and it is over. I promise you that. * Shredder: Stand back, Karai- cape rustling * Oroku Karai: But father- * Shredder: See to your kunoichi. That is an order. * Oroku Karai: Yes, father... footsteps * Shredder: cape rustling I do not know what sorcery is this, but you are not Hamato Yoshi. * Splinter: Then you are as foolish now as you were then, Saki... * Shredder: This was amusing, but while you may fight like a master of the Foot, you are not a true master. You are a fraud. * Splinter: Remove my chains and I can prove you wrong, brother. * Shredder: chuckle No, I don't think I will. cape rustling Are your kunoichi injured? * 2 instances, bare footsteps * Oroku Karai: Only bruised, father. * Shredder: Very well, have them accompany you as you take the prisoner to his cell. See that he is fully secured, physically and mystically. pause * Oroku Karai: Yes, father. * fingers snapping, chains rattling, footsteps: 2 instances, bare footsteps: 2 instances, door opens * Splinter: Farewell, my brother... * rattling, footsteps: 2 instances, bare footsteps: 2 instances, door closes * Shredder: groan Stockman? * Baxter Stockman: Yes? * Shredder: Once the prisoner is secured, see that we extract as much material from him as possible. Around the clock. * Baxter Stockman: Sir, that level of extraction could be fatal. * Shredder: Yes, it would. [] Extract as much as possible without the certainty of death, but do not concern yourself with his well-being. Research comes first. If he dies, he dies... So be it. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 15. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 17. * Debut of Baxter Stockman. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 16 Category:VOX Box Category:Oroku Karai/Appearances Category:Hattori Tatsu/Appearances Category:Baxter Stockman/Appearances Category:Oroku Saki/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Old Hob/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances